


Possesive Uchiha

by anifreak48



Series: Possessive Uchihas and Where to Find Them. [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Naruto, Possessive Uchiha Sasuke, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anifreak48/pseuds/anifreak48
Summary: When do you know an Uchiha´s possessiveness had taken over their sanity?When their black eyes turn somewhat a shade of red and they say `MINE.´Chinese translation is agailable athttps://liketangerine.lofter.com/post/31fbaca9_1c98a1a3fTranslation Credit goes to Stacy_likegravity .
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Possessive Uchihas and Where to Find Them. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768003
Comments: 119
Kudos: 452





	1. When Uzumaki met Uchiha

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently in home isolation for CORVID-19 pandemic. I was so bored that I started to write down my first fic to get rid of my boredom. English is my third language, so please have mercy on me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uzumaki Naruto revisits his memory of meeting Sasuke Uchiha for the very first time.

**Naruto´s Point of View**

You see there is a large list for the characteristics that come along with being a member of the Uchiha clan. Uchihas are different depending on the people describing them. People barely acquainted with them would always describe the Uchihas as extremely good looking, stoic, mysterious charmers with tons of money rolling under their feet.

The Uchiha employees would describe their bosses as tenacious and resilient businessmen, hard workers, patient superiors, highly compassionate and people with business acumen who can easily make lots of profits from their invests.

The people relatively closer to Uchihas actually would describe them as control freaks, impatient psychopaths and manipulative, greedy assholes with borderline megalomaniac tendency. However, the closest loved one knows the most prominent trait of an Uchiha. The clan famous `Uchiha possessiveness.´ The Uchihas do not know how to desire something without being possessive about it.

One of the crucial formal lessons an Uchiha gets is how to deal with this sense of possession. Uchiha life is all about winning. The clan has strict rules not to express their possessiveness to the outsiders because the Uchihas know how much of a weakness it can be when they want to win. The clan members are trained from a very young age to hide this possessiveness. It is believed that the Uchihas usually start to get into their possessive sense around ten years old, when they start to desire things outside of what their family had already provided. Therefore, they were trained from eight years old so that they do not have problems to deal with possessiveness, once they have such desires. The standard Uchiha possessiveness management guideline has six steps:

  1. State your desire to obtain that. However, never let anyone know how much possessive you are of your goals.
  2. Use your brain, how can you succeed easily.
  3. Work accordingly so that you can reach your destination.
  4. If not successful, consult with elder Uchihas and follow their suggestions.
  5. If nothing works, follow the 6th instruction under elder´s supervision.
  6. Employ manipulation, blackmailing and subtle threats. If necessary, break people mentally and physically to gain what you want (is it even ok to teach an eight years old this shit? I do not think so. My parents and grandparents agree with me too).



These six steps of the guideline had helped out dozens of Uchihas without revealing their possessive nature whenever they wanted something. However, there are moments in life when they cannot hide this primal, animalistic trait. That is when an Uchiha had followed all 6 steps of the guideline yet failed to reach their goal. An Uchiha is extremely ruthless at this point with murderous tendencies. They do not give a fuck anymore about what the other people thinks; they can break people without batting an eyelash.

When do you know an Uchiha´s possessiveness had taken over their sanity?

When their black eyes turn somewhat a shade of red and they say **`MINE.´**

Very few people were unfortunate enough to be in this kind of scenario. I, Uzumaki Naruto, the best-friend of Uchiha Sasuke, am in the middle of such kind of situation and cursing myself for not being careful enough.

Why?

Because I have known about Uchiha possessiveness since I was five and heard Sasuke say the word several times to me. The aftermath was never pleasant. Let me tell you the story how I came across a possessive Uchiha.

Nine years prior to today, I first met Sasuke Uchiha when I was only five. I still can remember the day very clearly. After all, that was the day I sort of became an honorary Uchiha.

My father was an old friend of Sasuke´s father Uchiha Fugaku. They had to meet because they wanted to discuss about some potential business market. My father took me with him because my mom was with my sick grandmother in the hospital. When we reached the Uchiha house, I was told by my father to play in the garden while he was discussing business in a shade in the garden corner with uncle Fugaku.

I was running in their garden and was pretending to be a fox. That was when I saw a black haired boy staring at me blankly. I ran toward him and asked him, “Do you want to play with me?”

**“Hn.”**

**“** Let´s play. I´am Uzumaki Naruto. **”**

**“Hn.”**

**“** Do you want to be a fox? You can be the fox. Though I never let anyone be the fox. Do you want to know why? Because fox is my spirit animal. See, I have whiskers on my face. Though I can be a cat too, but I like fox. I want to have a fox pet, but mom won’t let me have one. Do you want fox pets? **”** I said in one breath while tugging him toward the center of the garden.

He glared at me intensely; small face was being decorated with a scowl. I was getting nervous.

 **“Let me go.”** He snatched his hand free.

“Don´t you want to be my friend? Kiba says I´am a good friend. Hinata says that too. Shika thinks I am troublesome though. Gara, Neji doesn´t say anything. But I know I am a good friend”. I say enthusiastically.

 **“I don´t want to be a stupid fox. Stop bothering me Dobe.”** he said while gritting his teeth. That was one of the very few times Sasuke was able to upset me.

I had a very good reputation of being friendly to everyone, atleast that is what I thought. I was kidnapped several times as my family is highly powerful. We are not as rich as the Uchihas, but my family is politically influential. Granny Tsunade was the city mayor of that time. I always believed my friendly nature had made the criminals let go of me. I would always start a good friendly chat with my kidnappers and ask them why they are criminals. They would always tell me to shut up, which I never listened. I will pester them to tell me their stories behind going bad, they eventually would give up and open up to me. They would tell their stories while I sob in the background. Then I would try to become friendly with them and somehow talk them out of demanding ransom from my family. They would just let me go. I always thought it was my taking about friendship, which was able to get me out of the criminal´s claws. However, my granny said that when the kidnappers were interrogated after being captured, they confessed that I was talking their ears off. They just wanted not to hear my voice (how rude), hence they would abandon me to keep their sanity (jerks).

May be they were right. I talk too much, which annoys people. Just like it annoyed Sasuke. I had waters in my eyes, “Don´t you want to be Naru´s friend?” I started to sob by kneeling down on the ground. I was lifted from the ground by an older Sasuke (beloved Itachi ni) and he was trying to calm me down.

 **“You can be my fox, so stop crying Dobe.”** He exclaimed.

The following moments were really weird. Uncle Fugaku and Itachi ni was staring at me and sasuke with shocked eyes. Sasuke was holding my hand. My dad was smiling a bit and said, “Looks like an Uchiha needs the training earlier.”

It did not make sense at that moment, but now it makes sense. It was my first clue that I missed. Stupid Naruto.

After the small drama, I started to tell everything about me to Sasuke as we were playing. I think I managed to tell him everything about me within first 10 minutes. I told him that I loved my family, my friends, ramen, our cat Kurama and did not like grapes, Sasori, Mizuki sensei etc. He just listened to me with a cute frown on his face. We played for a while until Sasuke´s mom, aunt Mikoto requested us to join for snacks. Sasuke was holding my hand when we followed her inside the house. She instructed a maid to clean us up. The gentle maid offered us to take her hands so that she could lead us toward the cleaning area. However, Sasuke refused with a stubborn face.

**“I can show my Dobe the way.”**

I still remember how aunt Mikoto´s eyes went like saucer, for some reason she was shell shocked. That was weird. Trust me guys, I had no idea that it was my second clue.

We all sat down around the table once Sasuke and I were cleaned. I sat beside Sasuke who was still holding my hand. Some of Sasuke´s older cousins and his uncles had also joined us. They were also there to discuss business with my dad, but arrived later due to their sudden office meeting.

Somehow Sasuke would not let my hand go. I can see Sasuke´s cousin Shisui onichan looking at us with amused eyes. I was thinking what to eat. Aunt Mikoto was putting some grapes on my plate before I could protest. Sasuke however, said **“My Dobe doesn´t like grapes.”**

Enter weird moment number three of that day. All the Uchihas were staring at me with bigger than football eyes.

Uncle Fugaku said, “This is serious!!!!”

“I thought he likes Naru chan a little bit more than other. The case seems more serious” chimed aunt Mikoto.

My dad said, ”Naruto got himself a cute friend.”

Itachi ni exclaimed, “Ah beloved little brother, didn´t know Naru chan will be so liked by you on the first day you meet.”

“Extraordinary for an Uchiha to find something they want so badly at this young age. May be I should suggest to re-adjust the initial age of training” said Uncle Madara.

Shisui and Obito onichan were laughing hard. I was dumbly staring at everyone´s face and Sasuke gave them a look containing mixture of confusion and glare. I politely asked Sasuke, “Why do you keep calling me Dobe?”

**“Hn.”**

“That´s not an answer.”

**“Cause you are stupid and mine.”**

My dad was laughing so hard that he was shaking. Uchihas were looking at us as if they had seen something entertaining.

“I´m not stupid.”

 **“But you are mine.”** Sasuke said that like it was a fact.

I looked at Sasuke and I noticed something different, “Your eyes are really pretty when they look red.”

All the Uchihas choked. My dad looked pale and worried. He abruptly stood up and said, “I think we should go and visit granny in the hospital Naru.” The chair had fallen in the floor due to his sudden movement.

 **“** I will go for today. I will meet you another day”, I said by trying to free my hand from Sasuke´s holding.

 **“No, Naru stays”,** Sasuke snarled to my father with a frustrating voice, eyes red as blood.

“Sasuke, where is your manners? Naruto needs to go to his grandmother. Let him go”, uncle Fugaku said in a very stern voice.

 **“I will let Naru go for now”** Sasuke reluctantly let go of my hand, stood up and kissed me on my cheeks. His eyes were black again. Everyone had worried look on their faces. That should have been my final warning for that day. But you see, I was yet to know about Uchiha possessiveness and that stupid management guideline.

Sasuke walked me into our car, kissed me on my cheeks and said, **“Always remember that you are mine”.**

In the car my father went rigid. He later asked me with a grim face, “Do you think Sasuke kun is a good friend?”

“He is the best”, I beamed at him.

Dad now had a concerned look, “Better than your other friends?”

“That is what I said him today when he asked. I said he is my bestest friend.”

“YOU WHAT?” my dad shouted, his face did not have any colour left.

I replied, “I told him he is my bestest friend.”

My dad´s face was really pale, I did not know why though. We did not talk anymore in our ride to the hospital. My dad was in deep thoughts.

I was happy to see my granny and mom. Grandpa also reached the hospital immediately after us. Dad still had a very concerned look. Doctors said she was alright; just exhausted herself with overwork. When she was released, we came back to our home.

I went to find my cat Kurama to play. When I found him sleeping in my room, I went back to the living room to meet rest of my family. Before entering the room, I could hear that my family was having an argument about something related to Sasuke (I heard his name).

My dad was speaking in a hushed voice, “God forbid, if he wants Naruto as his boyfriend, he will kill anyone who would dare to look at Naruto”.

“You are overreacting Minato. Sasuke is only 5 years old. He can´t harbor any romantic feeling for Naruto”, said my mom.

“Kushina is right. What if Sasuke wants harmless friendship?”, said granny.

“If he wants Naruto as friend, Naruto won´t be able to have other friends. You know how Uchihas can be. Remember how Obito was toward other friends of Kakashi? Sasuke already have his possessive claws on Naruto. He would not let Naru go anywhere in the house without him tagging with Naru.”

“Your paranoia is showing Minato, Obito is a grown man dating Kakashi. He was already 16 when he went psychotic against Kakashi´s friends. Sasuke is just a baby”, said grandpa.

“He still is an Uchiha. Naru confirmed Sasuke that he is Naruto´s best friend”, my dad´s voice was rising.

“HE WHAT!!!!!!”, an united shout from three Uzumaki members who was not in Uchiha house.

“We should not think much of it, maybe he won’t be that much possessive about one of his friends”, said granny.

“Fugaku said Sasuke had already showed more emotions toward Naruto compared to his other friends”, my dad barked.

“I still think Sasuke just want to be Naru´s friend”, mom said and my grandparents agreed with her.

“Sasuke flashed red eyes at me when I wanted to take Naruto away from him. Fugaku had to use his dad voice to make Sasuke let go of Naruto”, my dad said in dramatically low voice. He always was a drama queen when he wants people to believe something.

Everyone was so silent that and they were quiet for a long time. Even though I was only five, I had an unsettling feeling in my gut. I entered the room, my mom hugged me tightly.

“We need to talk with you Naruto, I don´t know how much you will understand”, said grandpa. That was when I understood something was horribly wrong. Because my grandpa only talks seriously with me, when he thinks there will be an apocalypse and my granny was the reason behind it. Did granny hit him again for reading some weird magazine?

“It´s about Sasuke kun”, said my mom. That did not sound right. Sasuke can never cause apocalypse in grandpa´s world.

“Is my Sasuke ok?”, I was worried. I still remember all of their faces, white like they had seen ghost, I swear they stopped breathing.

My granny was the one to break the stupor, asked me in a weak voice, “Why would you call him yours?”

“He asked me to be his. So I told him I would only do that when he becomes mine”, I said without understanding the meaning behind those words.

“HOW THE HELL THAT UCHIHA MADE NARUTO SAY THINGS LIKE AN UCHIHA IN SUCH A SHORT TIME”, my dad was hyperventilating. My mom was trying to calm him down. I was really confused to that point.

“Naruto, why don´t you seat down. We will have a nice talk about what it means when an Uchiha utters the word MINE”, said my papa.

See? Dramaqueen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do not know where I am going with this fic. Criticism and suggestion will be highly appreciated.


	2. Awakening of possessive Sasuke Uchiha.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngest Uchiha remembers the first time when a certain Uzumaki became his. This chapter focuses on the raw possessiveness Sasuke felt for Naruto at their first meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writting this chapter. Let me know what you think about this chapter.  
> Enjoy.
> 
> “Sasuke’s dialogues.”  
> `Sasuke’s inner thoughts´.

**Sasuke's Point of View**

I was trying to remember what my nichan had taught me to suppress my overwhelming possessiveness toward Naruto; trying to recall the Uchiha guideline that would get me out of making a fool in front of everyone. Nothing was working; I could not control my inner beast from getting out. Who assured me that Uchiha possessiveness gets better as we grow up? Was it Obito oni chan? I will kill him for providing me wrong information once I get out of this horrible nightmare.

I had calculated thousands ways to get rid of that bastard Kabuto and more thousands ways to murder him. I did not make any move to do so because of my ever friendly Dobe, somehow he was convinced that Kabuto did not want him as a lover; Kabuto just wanted innocent friendship (my Dobe is so naive). I can never deny my Dobe anything, it is an Uchiha curse. So when he said he wanted to meet Kabuto during lunch break, I had to give in. Of course I tagged along with my Dobe, Uchihas never leave their lovers alone with a competitor; we also do not condone someone who even dares to think they can have what already is ours. The problem is even though my Dobe knows that he is mine, he does not know what it means when an Uchiha claims something to be his. My Dobe had been mine since we were five but he thinks he is only a friend of mine toward whom I have a questionable amount of protectiveness.

A mere Friend to me??? Whom was he kidding? Did he not see how I threatened the Hyuga girl for just blushing at Naruto? Well I eventually understood that the girl is just shy, not a competition; but hei, you cannot just blush at my Naruto without having this Uchiha against you; also in my defense, I was only 5 back then. Had he forgotten the time when I used the Uchiha name to fire Mizuki sensei from kindergarten just because he said my Dobe was incapable? Mizuki did not say that on Naruto’s face but still it could not be forgiven.

Did he not understand why Shikamaru would always try to keep Ino a bit apart from Naruto? It is not my fault that she loves to hug people, she can hug her boyfriend; I threatened Shika that I would burn her precious blond hair if she dares to come within 2 meter radius around my Dobe. Did he not see how I wanted to punch Lee for wanting to have a youthful competition with Naruto? Naru was petting my hair, my head on his lap for god’s sake. I would not let him play with Lee just to ruin that blissful moment.

How could he forget the time when I snarled at the Uzumakis because they wanted to take Naru home? They were being unreasonable. Naru said he is mine, so it was given that he will stay with me in my house. Why did he think I made him wear my Uchiha Jacket inside the school? Most importantly did he not notice that I could never survive a second without touching any part of Naru’s body? I always had to keep a skin contact with him so that everybody would know that he is mine and would not dare to look at him in a different light. Sure, I was able to keep my composure up to a certain point when I was with Naruto; sure, I knew that Naruto can be obtuse sometimes; but not to be able to understand all those things was a new level of dumbness.

Uchihas may have questionable morals but we do our best to keep our lovers happy. I will not stop Naruto from doing anything as long as it does not threaten my position in Naruto’s life. I know such possessive behavior makes me an asshole boyfriend and makes our relationship a little bit unhealthy. But that is how Uchiha clan works. When my sweet Dobe has accepted me with all my flaws then who am I to let go of such an innocent, adorable Dobe. I can keep my cool all the times, except when somebody tries to take my Naruto from me. I Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto’s future husband, present best friend was facing some such situation, which had enraged me to say the least. That bastard Kabuto had the audacity to confess to my Naruto, hug my Naruto, smirk at me and finally KISS MY NARUTO ON THE CHEEKS.

I was seeing red and walking toward them like I’m being possessed by a ghost. I snatched Naru from Kabuto’s clutch, my poor Naru was shaking. Naruto’s back had bumped on my chest as I pulled him hard toward me. I could see Kabuto going pale, who can blame him? It is not an everyday’s affair when I flash red Uchiha eyes at someone. I was hugging the Dobe from behind, one hand on his abdomen and another hand on his heart; his heart was beating so fast; I buried my lips on the junction of his neck and throat. 

My body was in autopilot mode, my brain was not working. All I could feel was extreme desire to show the bastard who Naruto belongs to. I sunk my teeth on Naru’s beautiful golden skin. I had bitten him hard on this skin and growled **‘MINE’**.

When was the last time I felt like this? When was the last time I gave in to my possessive urges? It will be quiet a big list as Naruto always was easy to attract attention of other people. But if I have to discuss the first time I felt like this or the reason why Naruto became mine, I will have to go back to the time when I was 3 years old.

I used to have a small plushy cat with whisker since I was 3; Itachi ni chan brought it for me from a festival. It was so cute and so soft that nobody could resist its charm. Itachi said that the cat was supposed to bring good luck and good friends in my life. I was overjoyed to have the plushy and named him Nekochan. I would always carry him everywhere with me because I believed everything ni chan had said about Nekochan. After all, he brought me my friends Neiji and Gaara in my life. How? One-Day I was out at the park with my family and I got lost. I was really upset and afraid; but Uchihas cannot show such emotion in public. So I was sitting in a corner bench. That was when Neiji and Gaara barged into my life. I saw two boys of my age approaching me.

The kid with black hair exclaimed to me “You have the same cat too!!! I requested my parents to buy one for Gaara. Now Gaara does not like it. I am Neji by the way.”

Gaara was the boy with love tattoo on his forehead, who then replied, “I didn’t say I don’t like it, just said I like your company better.”

Neji pouted, “Didn’t say love it either. Give Shukaku back to me.”

“Do you have a death wish Hyuga?” Gaara’s face was red as a tomato.

Then Gaara looked at me and offered me to play with them. When my parents found me, I was already bonded with the guys over Nekochan and Shukaku. See, Nekochan got me close to them. He also helped Itachi to get a good friend when I was 4 and Itachi ni was 15 years old. I did not understand back then but for some reason Itachi wanted to spend all his times with Shisui oni chan and never tolerated other people around Shisui ni. My brother always tried to make him happy but one day I found them fighting with each other. That was rather odd because Shisui onichan is always known as the most polite Uchiha who would never lose his temper. He however, is well feared even among the Uchihas because of his well hidden extreme obsessive, manipulative, possessive and sadistic streak.

Shisui oni chan was shouting, “Are you out of you damn mind? You are 9 years younger than me Itachi. You cannot just say I’m yours. What about your life? Don’t throw away your chance to love someone nice. You want to spend your life with someone who can manipulate and control you in the relationship? Aren’t you an Uchiha? Don’t you know why every Uchiha is afraid of me?”

I did not understand what Shisui ni was talking about. Itachi ni was really distressed and went to his room without replying to Shisui. I swear I saw tears in ni chan’s eyes (later I came to know that they were fake); worst thing was ever stoic Shisui onichan was yelling at frustration and pulled his hair with his hands. Of course young me did not understand how Itachi was manipulating Shisui to become his boyfriend. Itachi ni did not talk about Shisui anymore and started to avoid him. My brother was very upset (again, fake), I could tell that the fault was Shisui oni's. I could not blame Shisui ni either cause I saw him becoming more upset than my nichan. I gave my Nekochan to Itachi and told him, “You can have him; he will bring Shisui Oni chan back to you.”

Few months later I discovered Shisui oni chan kissing my brother on lips and my Nekochan was sitting on the couch just beside them. See? Neko chan convinced Shisui to come back to my onichan (honestly Nekochan did nothing; he was just sitting on the couch).

I wished Nekochan had lived happily ever after with me, but I was not that lucky. He was robbed from me by a horrible daughter of one of my father's business partner. Sakura was crying like a Banshee (Itachi ni said that) to get my Nekochan. It was really a horrible situation; her parents wanted me to give her my cat so that she would not scream anymore. The girl was so annoying that none of us could stand around her crying. Of course an Uchiha never let’s go of their possession. So I declined their request and went to play outside. Little did I know, she was planning to steal my Nekochan from me. I was with Neji and Gaara playing ninja when the Haruno family left. When I came back, I could not find Nekochan anywhere in our house. I could not prove that Haruno Sakura had taken it, but I had my suspicion.

Gaara offered me his Shukaku when he knew about my loss, but why would I take it? It was not my Nekochan. Itachi ni brought more identical neko plushies, but I was very upset and declined all of them for the same reason. After that, my life became dull. I only had Neji and Gaara as friends, nobody else. How would I make friends with someone new when neko chan is not there? I could never get over the loss of Nekochan and kept mourning.

After that Sakura incident, I never liked children of business associates visiting our house. When I heard uncle Minato was coming to visit us along with his kid, I was determined not to let the boy do something stupid. I did not want another Sakura to make my life hell. However, life had different things planned for me as that day I experienced Uchiha possessiveness for the first time in my life. Not that I had any idea of what it was back then.

Ni chan had always been a dotting big brother who adored and spoiled me at every chance he got. He would always agree with my whimsical desires. So when I asked him to help me with the unknown Uzumaki youngling, he tagged along. I took my nichan and we hid well under one of house window, from where the whole garden was visible. I saw a blond haired boy running while facing his back toward me. He already seemed dumb, who runs around someone else’s house like that? I could not believe how uncle Minato’s son could be so stupid.

Then he turned around, which knocked my breath out of my lungs; my whole world had shifted on that specific moment. He was my Nekochan with 6 whiskers decorating his face. I muttered faintly, **“Nekochan!!!!”**

Five years old I felt something very astounding at the moment I first met him. I had all the things I wanted as I child, but I never wanted anything so bad like I wanted that boy. I knew I can never let go of the blond angel, more like I will never be able to let him go.

My ni chan was watching me with a concerned look, “He only has whiskers like Nekochan, nothing else is same Sasuke kun”. I ignored him and went inside the garden while keeping a blank expression on my face. I did not want to broadcast how delighted I was to find my neko back.

_Since when he was mine?._

My neko rushed toward me, asked, “Do you want to play with me?”

My brain went offline, my neko was talking to me. Have I told how badly I wanted my Nekochan to be able to talk? The boy was way too mesmerizing. I wanted to touch him, pinch those cheeks, hold him, hug him and love him. To stop me from doing so, I started to glare at my inner self.

_Uchiha Sasuke, get your emotions under control. Or else you will scare your Nekochan off._

I scoffed in my brain. All I can answer to his question was **“Hn.”**

_What is it? Hn!!!!!! Is that even a word? I was irritated at myself for not handling the situation well._

My lovely neko started to pull me toward the garden center.

_God he touched me. How do I stop myself from hugging my neko? How do I stop from locking him in my room so that no Sakura will be able to steal him? I have to take him away and keep safe._

**“** Let’s play. I’am Uzumaki Naruto. **”**

_His name is Naruto; my Naru chan, it does have a certain adorable ring._

My Naru chan was talking about something, or some people- I did not pay attention. All I wanted was to keep him with me. He was asking me to be a fox. I did not even like foxes, but I will be the biggest fox just for him.

_I have to snap out of it. How is he capable of making me feel such things?_

I was scared that I would break his hands with the amount of strength I want to hold it. I snatched my hand away not wanting to hurt him, **“Let me go.”**

Naruto asked me sadly, “Don’t you want to be my friend?”

_Neko Naruto I will be your everything as you will be MINE._

I wanted to hug him very tightly so that he never can escape from my embrace. My Naruto should be with me forever, in my house. I was getting scared of what I was feeling about him and then I did something no Uchiha would ever do, I panicked.

 **“I don’t want to be a stupid fox. Stop bothering me Dobe.”** I said while gritting my teeth as I was frustrated at me.

_Ow, nice going Uchiha!! You just could not stop yourself from hurting the neko, could you? Just because you panicked does not give you a free pass to hurt your Nekochan._ _What did Dobe even mean? Why would you call him that? This little angel is not a Dobe. Hold yourself together Sasuke before you cause more problems._

And what was wrong with me? I saw hurt in Naruto’s eyes, of course he thought I was refusing his friendship. Before I registered what was going on, my Naru kneeled down on the ground and started to cry. I hated crybabies; but when I saw tears in those beautiful eyes, all I could think was I caused that.

 _Now I made him cry. If I could just control myself around Naruto, this situation could have been averted. Why is controlling myself is so difficult?_

Itachi ni rushed in to pick him up and calm him down, though his action was not appreciated by me.

_Why is Itachi ni touching what is MINE? Does he not know that I can never share my Dobe with anyone? Not even with my brother. Only I should be the one to be able to calm my Dobe down._

**“You can be my fox, so stop crying Dobe”,** I almost screamed to avert the crisis.

_Hear that big brother? He can be my fox if he wants. He can be MINE._

I grabbed his hand and started to glare at my ni chan. I noticed how my brother and father started to act very unusual, they were stunned to silence; uncle Minato said something too, something about early training. Well their behavior was not making any sense to me anyway.

I ignored them and focused on my neko Naruto. I was holding his hand so that he did not think I hated him. We were playing on the ground and Naruto was telling everything about his little life to me. I usually did not like people who chat a lot, Naru was the only exception. I memorized every information by my heart for future use.

I was feeling something deep inside me; I did not know what that was. I wanted Naru all to myself, wanted to hide him in my room-under my blanket, wanted to never let go of his hands. What is wrong with me? The Dobe was talking my ears off. I did not mind. I liked to play `capturing the fox´ with him even though I never liked the game. Nothing was making sense when the Dobe was with me. I wanted to ask my father why I was feeling such things but I found our dads busy looking into some documents at the corner shade. I turned my attention away from them and looked into Naru’s blue eyes.

_I need to make Naruto mine._

I was a little bit afraid to ask Naruto yet preceded, **“Will you be mine Naruto?”**

“I will only be yours if you become mine”, he replied with a happy smile.

 _My shiny, blue eyed Naruto is the best_.

I cupped those cheeks I wanted to pinch so badly and touched his forehead with mine. I whispered in a low voice, **“I will be yours”.**

My Naruto beamed at me with the brightest smile on his face, “Then I am yours.”

_Does he even know how he is soothing my inner agony?  
_

**“We have a deal then Naruchan. You are Uchiha Sasuke’s until the world ends.”**

My hands were trembling by then. The Dobe had no idea that he permanently had awakened a type of possessiveness that will never let him leave me. I pressed my lips on his warm one like I had seen my brother doing to Shisui and uttered a single word, **“MINE.”**


	3. Emergency Alert in Uchiha Household

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke acts more possessive which drives the Uchihas crazy. They sit down for a serious talk as they want nobody to get hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ow, 100 kudos!!!! When I started to write my story down out of boredom, I never thought I will make anything decent to make people like it. Thank you so much guys. This chapter is a bit long as I had time to write it down.

_Sasuke Inner monologue.´_

**“Sasuke dialogue.”**

**Sasuke’s Point of View**

Naru became mine on the garden ground of Uchiha complex when we both were 5 years old; he became mine when none of us even knew what it even meant. I just felt that I can never let him go. Immediately after that conversation where my Dobe promised me the best thing in the world, I felt the urge to make myself his best friend like he was mine. I could not let some stupid boys be Naruto’s best friend; I needed to be his best everything. After I let go of Naru’s cheeks, I stared at him with a very intense look and asked while holding his hand, **“Naruto, am I your friend?”**

“You are my bestest friend Sasuke”, Naru said with a wide smile.

 **“I just met you Dobe, how can I already be the best!!!”** Did I hear him right? I could not believe my luck. I already have managed to become his best friend. I found how adorable my Naru was when he was describing me as the bestest. It was not even a word.

 **“** Cause Sasuke didn’t hate Naruto for talking too much and Sasuke listened to everything I said **”,** Naruto said in a hesitant voice. “Nobody likes to listen when Naruto talks except my family, even kidnappers abandon me so that they can avoid my speaking. Everyone outside of my family tells me to shut up when I talk too much, which is always”, his voice had something in it that shattered me.

“Sasuke does not tell Naru to stop, so you are my bestest friend”.

**“Those people are rude”.**

_How could people tell such an adorable, fluff ball to shut up? How did I not meet Naru earlier in my life? I could have protected from such stupid human beings. How could uncle Minato never bring him in our home before? Was he hiding Naru from me? Well, it did not matter anymore as Naru will just stay with me._

“I know right? I kept telling them but they think it is rude to point out somebody else’s rudeness. To be honest I don’t think Shikamaru hates me that much, he just finds everything troublesome and Kiba is Kiba, you know how he can be sometimes.” Naruto stated as if I already knew those two.

Naru was still rambling when my mom came inside the garden and she requested us to join for a snack. Our nice maid Mirai chan was trying to take my Naruto’s hand so that she could clean him up.

_Noooooo, he is mine. Only I get to touch him, not Mirai chan._

**“I can show my Dobe the way”,** I said stubbornly and started to tug Naru toward my room so that we could get cleaned. My mom however, was showing interesting emotion on her face; her eyes went really big. I did not give it much thought as my family members had been reacting strangely since I met Naru and just ignored it. We went to the table after cleaning up and set with bunch of Uchihas for the snack. My mom was trying to put some grape on Naru’s plate, but I knew for a fact that he hated grapes.

 **“My Dobe doesn’t like grapes”,** I said to mom and focused on putting foods on my neko’s plate. I started to take the foods with my left hand as my right one was still holding Naru. I was expecting a scolding from my mother as I was using my left hand to pick foods, but none came. After a while I noticed that everybody was looking at me with shocked facial expression.

_That was way big of a reaction for picking foods with left hand; even for Uchiha. What have gotten into them today? Whenever I say something about Naruto, they act weird._

My father said, “This is serious!!!!”

_Please tell me what is serious dad. I am desperate for some explanation. You all are gaping like fish out of water and it’s making me uneasy._

“I thought he likes Naru chan a little bit more than other. The case seems more serious”, said my very happy mom.

_Thanks mom for not making things clear; what is there not to like about him? Can’t you see how fluffy his hair is? Or how bright his eyes are? Of course I like him a little more because he already is mine._

Uncle Minato said, “Naruto got himself a cute friend.”

_Who would not want to be his friend? Though I am not as cute as my Naru chan. Can’t you see those whiskers?_

Itachi ni exclaimed, “Ah beloved little brother, didn’t know Naru chan will be so liked by you on the first day you meet.”

_Dah ni, he is my Nekochan’s human version; Why would I waste more meetings to like Naruto!!_

“Extraordinary for an Uchiha to find something they want so badly at this young age. May be I should suggest to re-adjust the initial age of training” said Uncle Madara.

_Now uncle Madara is just sprouting some nonsense to pull my leg, which is making me more confused. What traning? Did he hurt his head the last time when uncle Hashirama threw a heavy book at his head? Poor uncle Madara._

Shisui and Obito onichan were rudely laughing. I gave them a venomous look of hatred. Why was my family behaving so anticlimactic? Was it the food? Had they eaten something bad? I was saved from my thoughts by my Dobe.

“Why do you keep calling me Dobe?”

_I do not know Naru; one moment you are standing there, looking so pretty and looking just like my Nekochan; the next thing I know I started to feel some emotions that I barely understood; I panicked and called you Dobe. I do not even know if it means anything. I am so sorry my cat. I will make it up to you Naru, so please do not be upset._

All came out of my mouth was, **`Hn.´**

 _AGAIN HN! What is wrong with me? I could have just not answer the question at all; It would have been still better than answering with a hn. It_ _is official; I am the worst person Naruto had ever met. He will just leave me. May be I should try to just focus on how to not hurt Naruto._

“That’s not an answer”, said Naru.

_Someone save me, my Dobe is pouting. Why is he so cute? I cannot touch those whiskers again in front of my weird family. They will mock me for the rest of my life; but I want to touch them so bad. What should I answer to my Dobe? AHHHNG stop saying Dobe inside your head Sasuke._

**“Cause you are stupid and mine.”**

_I should shut up before I physically manage to hurt Naru, I have done enough mental damage to him. Why would I call him stupid?_

“I’m not stupid.”

_No no no no no, I did not mean that Naru; why would I agree to be yours if you are stupid. Wait, he does not like to be called stupid but he is ok with being called mine!!! I have to make sure if he really is ok with being mine._

**“But you are mine”,** I stated like it was a well established fact. Something inside me purred whenever I entertained the idea of Naru being mine.

_He is still mine right? Why isn’t he replying? Does he already regret his decision? He can’t do that. HE ALREADY HAD PROMISED TO BE MINE DAMN IT._

“Your eyes are really pretty when they look red”, then the Dobe said in an awed voice.

_But my eyes are black._

Was he seeing things? It did not matter as the only thing my brain was repeating that my Naru thought I was pretty. However, Naru’s declaration did not make uncle Minato happy and he flipped out; he always did everything so dramatically. He wanted to take Naru to meet his grandma in hospital.

_Naruto does love his granny, maybe she also can live inside our house when Naru starts to live with me; she can have the guest room as Naruto of course will stay at my room._

My happy dream was shattered when Naruto wanted to leave my house with his father too. Did he not understand our promise? How dare uncle Minato tried to take my Dobe away. Before I could comprehend what I was doing, I growled at uncle Minato, **“No, Naru stays.”**

Uncle Minato wanted to steal my neko Naru chan, just like Sakura did. I wanted to take Naru away and hide him inside my room. Interestingly, the entire table was silent by that point and they were looking at me with different emotions. My brother, mom and Obito ni chan had a concerned look on their face while Shisui oni’s sadistic smirk was decorating his face; uncle Madara seemed very agitated. Uncle Minato looked like someone forgot to tell him that he died; so instead of moving into the afterlife, he was having a tea party at the Uchihas. He was that pale. My father went completely stiff and was clutching the fork so tightly that his veins popped up. Well, that pretty much summed up everyone’s reactions to my blatant show of possessiveness over Naruto.

My dad reminded me about my lack of manner in a very stern voice; he used the voice last time when I wanted to throw Sakura into the lake for stealing my Nekochan. He said that Uchihas never make empty promises. He actually had no problems with my violent thoughts toward Sakura rather he was upset at the fact that I could not follow through my wish as I was only 3 at that time.

That voice of my father was when I knew I was doing something terribly wrong. But I could not put my fingers on what it possibly was.

_I will let go of him for now; fear not Naruto. I will have you by my side, no matter what cost I have to pay._

I kissed him on cheeks and walked Naruto off to their car; I felt the urge to remind him that he was mine.

**“Always remember that you are mine”.**

My adorable Naru went crimson upon hearing it and smiled at me. By then, I knew that his bright smile always means something positive. When I went inside my house, I saw everyone had already moved into the house parlor. I was eavesdropping at their conversation.

My mom was saying, ““Are you sure to teach 5 years old all these stuff? He is just a baby.”

“Yet he had taken a liking to Naruto and his eyes already went red. If we don’t tell him, the situation can become worse” replied my dad.

“But you do understand that explaining it to him also requires us to tell him all the unethical things he can do. This is my dream came true type situation”, Shisui ni sounded really happy. He only shows happiness, when somebody is going to suffer; or already is suffering.

My mom was the first one to notice me, “Why don’t you take a seat sweetie? We need to talk about something.”

I sat down and started to look at everyone with confusion; they were acting very cryptic throughout the day. Maybe it was time to get some answers. However, I saw my dad was scowling. It is always considered to be a bad sign when an Uchiha scowl at a family meeting.

“It will be such a fun conversation. I’m glad that I canceled my lunch with Kaksahi and stopped by today”, said Obito ni enthusiastically. Sometimes I felt the urge to shove Obito ni in the backyard pond. I again felt it when I looked at his smirking face.

Shisui ni asked in a kind voice, “Can I be the one to describe all the fun parts that come with being possessive? I can even teach him how to manipulate the Uzumakis.”

“Trust Shisui Uchiha to teach a baby all the wrong stuff. No, you can’t teach my baby brother things he doesn’t need to know”, Itachi ni said while rolling eyes at Shisui oni.

My father said, “I don’t know where to start.”

“Want me to help?” it was uncle Madara who was beyond amused.

“I will need everyone’s help to go through this emergency meeting except Shisui. Take no offense Shisui”, my father’s frustrated reply.

“Oh that’s the biggest compliment I got from an Uchiha”, Shisui ni replied with an innocent smile.

“I did not give you any compliment.” My father always hated Shisui ni for some reason. I never knew why it was.

“You just did, you don’t want my help because you know I will teach Sasuke things that are inappropriate even in Uchiha standard. Glad that you think so highly of me.”

“I don’t want you anywhere near my sons; actually I don’t want you anywhere my house.” My father was seething.

“Father, don’t you ever get tired of hating him? Don’t you think it’s a little late to forbid Shisui from coming inside our home?” Itachi ni said with an enraged voice.

My mom admonished them, “Not now. We are discussing Sasuke, not Shisui. Fugaku, learn to accept the fact that Shisui will always be here, with Itachi. So get rid of that pettiness of yours.”

Shisui ni looked way too pleased with Itachi’s and my mother’s reaction.

_Most of the times I do not understand why are they behaving so differently times to times. Just now I did not understand what was that all about._

**“Why are we having an emergency meeting?”,** I asked as I did not want to drag their fighting more.

My mom said, “Sasuke, we will talk about something right now, which you weren’t supposed to know before turning 8.”

_That opening sentence from my mom does sound cool. I was not supposed to know about it yet we will now discuss about it. Interesting, what is it?  
_

My dad then started to explain, “Uchiha is a very strong clan. We inherit some really amazing traits as a clan member. We have a very good business sense, we are intelligent, we are hard working and we are patient. There are some other traits too, which can’t be described as good one. However, they still are amazing. You see-”

Uncle Madara stopped him, “You are getting sloppy. If you talk like that, we will never reach the fun part. Mind if I step in?”

“Please do, I already am running out of sentences as I could not write a big script in my head within such a short time; and you know Itachi got the talk from Shisui so I really don’t know what to say.” My father sounded almost murderous.

Uncle Madara then looked at me and asked, “When you saw Naruto, what did you feel?”

**“He is mine.”**

“Is he yours like your friends are? Have you felt something for Naruto that you never felt?”

 **“Yes, I knew he is mine the moment I saw him. He is not like other friends of mine; he is the best among them.”** The meeting was getting weirder as the time passed. ´

_What does Naruto has to do with it!! Though, I do not mind discussing my little blond. Thinking about him makes me smile._

“So you think he is your best friend, well then things should be easier. After all Uchiha’s are possessive toward their friends too. What you felt for Naruto is one of the most amazing Uchiha traits. Let me put it simply; Uchihas can want to have something or someone all to themselves. They will never want this thing or this person to be someone else’s. This sense of possession is known as possessiveness. Obito, your turn.”

“Oh no no no no, this is way too fun when I keep my mouth shut. I don’t want to explain the difficult parts. Most importantly, I’m here to observe. Think me as one of the non living sofa of this room and pay no attention to me. You guys carry on”, Obito ni vehemently protested. “Should have grabbed some popcorns when I still had the opportunity”, he had a mischievous tone.

My mom said, “There is one problem when you are really possessive of someone. You want something? You can always buy it; but same strategy can’t be applied when you want a person. You can’t just walk to that person and want to buy them. People are not for sale; when you want someone, you have to properly convince them to be willingly yours. Ummm-”

_I think my family members have gone nuts. They are making absolutely zero sense. Why can I have something but not someone? More importantly I really never wanted anything apart from one thing. I wanted my Nekochan back and my wish is already fulfilled. I already have my neko. He is already mine._

“I don’t think I can explain further. Itachi, help mama out?”

“I recommend Shisui, he can explain the whole thing better. I understand why you don’t want him to be the one to explain, but I think he is the best one in this room who is capable of doing it right”, replied my brother.

“You say things like that and yet they wonder how you are holding my leash. Thanks love”, Shisui ni chan’s quick reply. My parents were not really a fan of ni chan’s idea, still they reluctantly agreed.

Shisui ni started, “I will try my best but can’t guarantee any success. I dealt with Itachi who already had a good idea about this nature.”

_Why are they tossing back and forth just to explain something? I can tell that they are somewhat nervous. Why were they nervous?_

Later I understood that it really was difficult to explain things to a 5 year old. Moreover, the topic was way too sensitive for the entire Uchiha clan. My family just did not know how to deal with the situation.

Shisui ni started as my brother had directed the responsibility of explaing to Shisui ni’s hand, “Think about any materialistic thing that you can possibly want. It can be food, toy, book or anything that comes in your mind.”

**“A piano.”**

**“** Very good, think you bought the piano of your dream. What will you do, when someone from your family or your friends want to play the piano?”

**“Mom says I should share; so I will let them play the piano.”**

“Excellent. Now tell me if you want to play with Itachi, what will you do? **”**

**“Ask ni chan to play with me.”**

**“** So you need Itachi to say yes. Why you did not ask the piano if it wanted to be yours before you bought it? **”**

**“They can’t think and can’t talk. But ni chan can.”**

**“** What if Itachi declines to play? **”**

I was speechless; I did not know how I will act in such situation. So I replied, **“I don’t know.”**

“What if your mom has some works for him and they are spending the time together. That’s why Itachi can’t play.”

**“I guess I will be ok.”**

“What will you do if he declines you but start to play with some other kid?”

**“I won’t let him. He is my brother, not some other kid’s.”**

“So, you can share a loved person with your loved person too”

I was certain by that point that I understood what Shisui oni chan was explaining. I can share my stuff with my closest people; but I cannot make myself share my beloved brother with someone outside of family.

“What about Naruto? What if Naruto wants to play with Itachi?”

**“Naruto can have my everything; if he wants ni chan, Naru can have him.”**

_I will give my Dobe everything in my capability. I just want to see that bright smile on his face. He will look so happy when I grant his wishes in the future._

“What if Itachi wants to spend all of his times with Naruto?”

That one sentence had flicked my inner switch, **“Ni chan can’t have Naruto. NARU IS ONLY MINE”,** I screamed at Shisui ni while my eyes went red again. Who in their right mind possibly can think I will share my neko with anyone?

Shisui oni chan amusedly said, “Oh!! 2 red eyed segments at a day over one person!! Impressive! Don’t worry; I won’t let Itachi spend all of his times with your precious Naruto.

**“That is reassuring.”**

“Now listen you cheeky brat, you have different level of desire to have things to yourself. When it’s an object, your possessiveness is more lenient; when it’s a person, you act more possessive. However, when it’s Naruto; you just go ballistic. What did you understand from our conversation?”

**“I’m never sharing Naruto with anyone.”**

_I have to prank Shisui ni later for being so rude to me. I already am 5. I deserve proper respect from other Uchiha._

“Here comes the fun part”, came from a very cheerful Obito ni.

_What fun part?_

Shisui ni continued, “I really love how much you are fixated on Naruto but I need an answer from you, which will explain your understanding from my these long monologues.”

**“I can have an object without asking it when I want it badly and I am more likely to share it with my family; but when I want to have someone all to myself, I will have to ask them for their opinion. I can share my beloved people with other loved one; but it’s more likely that I would never share Naruto.”**

“As uncle Madara explained, your strong desire to have something or someone entirely to yourself can be described as Uchiha possessiveness. When you are an Uchiha, you know that there are certain urges, which are pretty normal to feel for an Uchiha. Though this type of urges usually are not healthy for normal people and requires therapy to get rid of, Uchihas take pride about such urges of ours and possessiveness can never be cured with anything. We can’t help but to become possessive of our goals, desires and the people we love. When someone threatens to take away anything we consider ours, we tend to lose our control and rational thoughts. When the situation is extreme, our eyes become blood red, this state indicates we are no longer a rational human being. We have crossed the threshold and became an uncontrollable beast; we look the most terrifying in such state. However, the truth is far from it, we are the most vulnerable when our eyes turn red.”

_So I am possessive of my little neko, which is what I have been feeling since I met him. I lost control, that’s why my angel saw my red eyes; but my Naru was not terrified of me. He thought I looked pretty. Thanks to Shisui ni, I now understand some events of today. Still I have no idea why is it bad to be possessive._

Shisui oni kept explaining, “Uchiha clan members always are very careful to hide their possessiveness to other non- Uchihas so that they can’t emotionally exploit us. The probability of anyone hurting us is higher when they target anything that we are possessive of. Usually we are trained to follow `Possessiveness Management Guideline´ to hide our possessive urges. You were supposed to know about it when you turn 8; but today’s incident has brought it forward. So, what do you think Sasuke kun? ”

_Hmm, so that is the reason. We cannot let other people cause us harm because of our emotional state. That is why Uchihas hide this._

**“I am possessive of Naruto and I should not express it in front of non Uchihas.”**

“Now tell me did you ask Naruto to be your friend?”, this time it was my brother.

**“I didn’t ask him to be my friend.”**

Everybody released a sigh of relief. My dad said, “Well things are not that much out of hand yet. The possessiveness is yet to sunk in Sasuke’s mind. May be he liked Naruto as a friend a little too much, that had triggered this early onset of possessiveness. Next time ask Naruto to be your friend. If he declines, we all will be there to help you make Naruto your friend; whatever you do, remember you cannot let your instinct control you and let you flash red eyes when you think someone is stealing Naruto from you.”

I was scowling, it was true that I did not ask him to be a friend; but I asked him to be mine. Shisui ni chan noticed my frown. He started to laugh like a maniac. Everyone was looking at him with confusion.

“Ok, what happened that you are so amused? Who is suffering?” asked impatient Itachi ni chan.

“Opposed to the popular idea, I don’t only laugh when I sense sufferings; there are other moments too when I laugh like maniac. But yah, I’m laughing cause we all are going to suffer love”, Shisui ni replied with amusement.

“I don’t understand”, this time it was Obito oni chan.

“Sasuke, tell me what did you ask Naruto. Also please tell us what Naruto replied”, Shisui oni pleaded.

My father said, “Were you even listening to him? Or you were too caught up in your lecture. Sasuke said that he didn’t ask Naruto to be his frien-”

My father jolted, his eyes went wide in realization, “Sasuke, what did you ask Naruto?”

**“I asked him to be mine.”**

Shisui oni chan asked “And what did he reply? I know the answer, but please tell us.”

I felt like smacking him, **“He replied that he will be mine only when I become his.”**

 **“** HAAAAAAH!!!!! THAT UZUMAKI BRAT! TELL ME NONE OF YOU HAD AGREED TO THIS **”,** my dad shouted. Mom was gripping his hand and holding him back from launching out of the sofa.

**“I did. So we are now each others.”**

“OH MY GOD. This is magnificent, I’m sure I can’t be this entertained even if I pour money. Why don’t we have more Uchiha brats like Sasuke?”, Obito oni chan was laughing boisterously. “Wait until I rub it on Minato sensei’s face, Uzumakis can act like Uchihas too.”

Shisui oni chan said, “I have found another Uchiha who can give me a run for my money. I will make Sasuke my protégé. Little Sasuke doesn’t disappoint me, he shows a promising level of-”

“Enough love”, he was cut off by Itachi ni. “Stay away from my baby brother; he is better without you meddling with his mind. You can train whoever you want and make mini versions of you; I will never stop you. However, remember this; if you cause any harm to my baby brother, I will make sure you end up in hell.” Shisui just kissed on my brother’s cheeks with a smile and said nothing.

_Itachi has always been protective of me. It is good to know that he will take my side over Shisui oni. What was with that addressing each other by love anyway? I have to ask my brother later._

My father said, “Sasuke, you can’t just agree to be each other’s without facing consequences. You will have to take responsibility. You are too young to persuade a person to make him yours.”

_I am not young, I can do it. Why family does not trust me is beyond me. They treat me as a baby. I already have persuaded Naruto to become mine. Was not it sufficient to prove my capability? It’s true that I did not need much of persuasion as my neko easily accepted me without any question asked. Still I stand corrected, I am not a baby._

**“What will I have to do?”**

“You will have to always put Naruto chan at your top most priority list. You can never hurt him; never deny him any reasonable request unless it puts both of you in danger. You will always have to make him happy. Keep anyone dangerous away from him, always protect him. The list can go on Sasuke.”, said mom.

**“Understood mom.”**

“I will now leave the room to let Uchiha boys give you some pointers how to keep the whole situation under control. I trust the adults not to suggest anything too wild and unethical to you. Now excuse me please, I have a red haired Uzumaki to bother. Fugaku dear, why don’t you join me?” My mom got up and my father reluctantly joined her to leave the parlor.

Uncle Madara chimed, “Your parents just left so that they can ignore the fact that we will teach you some problematic stuff, which are mostly unethical and illegal. Usually we get the pointers from someone closer to our age; but you only are 5. Therefore, the responsibility falls upon us. Now first pointer is never let him go. The world can end but always keep him by your side. Even if keeping him requires mass killing, do that.”

Itachi ni said, “Carefully make sure he does not befriend with anyone who also wants Naruto’s affection like you do. Keep your competitor closer to you; but never let them get close to Naruto. If necessary, make the competitor your friends so that you can manipulate their action toward Naruto. Make sure everybody knows that he is yours. Trust me, you will thank me later. You can do everything to keep him as your but you never can be a burden to him.”

Obito ni chan exclaimed, “Bribe, threaten, blackmail and beat up people that you don’t approve off who wants Naruto’s friendship; make sure those guys never succeed. Always keep him safe from people who want to take advantage of him. Use the Uchiha named to get anything done; ask the senior Uchihas for help. Everyone will lend you a hand to make you conquer your goal.”

Shisui ni chan said in his ever polite voice, “When you claim someone to be yours, you fight tooth and nail to keep the status intact. If you have to manipulate, dominate and exert fear, do it without slightest hesitation. Never let anyone have the tiniest chance to think that they can take away your person from you. Even if it means to fight with the other person’s family member, do it. Make sure you make him happy and ensure his smile forever.”

_Interesting, they are recommending some very questionable to keep Naru safe and mine; So I can do anything I want to torture people as long as Naruto is involved. Good to know._

A brief silence followed. Uncle Madara asked, “Does anyone have any other pointers.”

“I will take over Sasuke’s training”, my brother said. Nobody else had anything to say.

“So that concludes today’s meeting. All the best chibi Uchiha.”

Itachi ni called my parents and all the guests were leaving by bidding us farewell. I was standing on the edge of our front door, when everyone took their leaves. Shisui onichan asked Itachi ni a question in our driveway, “Do you know you can never call anyone truly yours unless you marry them?”

Itachi ni chan’s eyes went wide, “Are you asking?”

“Whenever you are ready love, I waited for you once, I can wait for one more time”, Shusui oni replied with a fond smile.

“When I finish my studies, I will be ready”, ni chan kissed Shisui oni on his lips.

They did not see the young Uchiha observing them from the front door with a possessive smile on his face; but I should have known better as I knew how manipulative Shisui Oni can be. He later confessed, he saw me standing there; but did not want to change little Sasuke’s opinion as according to him, I was destined to follow his footprints; which entailed me turning manipulative, possessive, obsessive and psychotic as him.

Realization sunk in my head after listening to that conversation, **“Oh, I just have to marry Naruto to permanently make him mine.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Fugaku hates Shisui because of his relationship with Itachi. As a father I think Minato and Fugaku have many things in common. They both had tried to save their precious babies from possessive Uchihas. I wanted to do a chapter about Shisui x Itachi. I just can’t get the idea out of my head, maybe will do it when the story is at a nice position. Also in the manga, Itachi was always a bit protective of Sasuke. So, I decided that my version of Itachi also will fight against his boyfriend to protect Sasuke'.


	4. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on Naruto’s realization about Sasuke’s possessiveness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I apologize for such late update. I promise I was trying my best to write down chapter 4. However, too much stuff happened at once. I got carried away with the Shisui x Itachi side paring fic and sort of had written around 20k+ words for that. I was way too invested in that story for the first half of the April. Then my academic pressure decided to transform into its worst version. I barely am getting enough time to sleep because of this. Study is exhausting the hell out of me. I feel like dumb as a potato because of it.  
> Wish me luck. 
> 
> On a different note, I am truly scared by the statistics of this story. I seriously did not expect it to be this much appreciated by readers. Thanks a lot for dropping by and giving the fic such love.

_Inner thoughts._

**Sasuke's dialogue  
**

**Naruto's POV**

People say that there is this specific moment in your life when everything starts to make sense. Every piece falls into their proper places to solve the ultimate puzzle. When Kabuto wanted to meet me in the lunch hours, alone, on the school rooftop, I did what I was good at doing. I agreed to the ‘request of a friend’. In my defense, I am little bit oblivious when people are making romantic advances toward me. That was the day, when I understood why everyone was afraid of a possessive Uchiha. I was alwyas puzzled by everyone’s fear about Sasuke’s possessiveness but that day it became my fear too. I was truly afraid of Sasuke’s possessiveness for the first time in my life because of Kabuto's stupidity.

Let me walk you through the whole event slowly. Sasuke was terribly unhappy about the whole Kabuto situation, yet he did not stop me as he respected my decision to indulge kabuto. He wanted to tag along with me, I agreed immediately. Everyone knew by then, how Sasuke and Naruto were a package deal. We rarely separate from each other at the school and technically we spend almost every minute of our school hours together.

We always spend our time together as much as possible, eat lunch together, walk to our respective homes together, we always are in the same class, our seats are always assigned to be adjacent to each other. I remember the first few times where I was excited by the pure coincidence of the seat arrangement. However, I eventually understood that it was no miracle. My Uchiha had made sure that those seats were assigned like that. Apparently every homeroom teacher I ever had since meeting Sasuke, had owed something to the Uchihas, to be specific Shisui ni chan. Sasuke requested him to make it happen so that he can sit with me in every class, every year! I was never so shocked in my life. I never understood Sasuke’s devotion to remain practically attached to me. He was not even a touchy feely person to begin with. I was just the exception in his life.

When Kabuto saw Sasuke behind me, he was beyond irritated. He said, “Tsk,I should have known that the wolf will never let go of his little lamb.”

Needless to say, I got mad at his analogy. Sasuke was no lamb and I was no wolf. The way Kabuto was seeing our relationship was abominable. Sasuke stood a few meters apart from us, eyes never leaving kabuto. He did not hear those hideous words of Kabuto.

“Stop calling him lamb, I don’t like it when people mock my Sasuke. He is not a prey of mine. He is my best friend”, I protested in a low voice. I did not want Sasuke to hear those horrendous words phrased by Kabuto. How could someone say those atrocious words toward someone so nice like Sasuke?

Kabuto was taken aback by my statement. “You think you are the wolf?” I could say that he was dumbfounded by my previous statement. (it was because of my dumbness).

“I like to think I’m a fox. Though Sasuke always calls me his cat”, I replied proudly, a smile never leaving my face as I was thinking why Sasuke called me his Neko. How Sasuke would rub my whiskers with him thumb to soothe me whenever I was aggitated.

Kabuto frowned. “Naru chan, I knew that you are a bit short in the brain, but now I think you are just pure dull-witted. He is not the lamb, you are Naru chan.”

It was my turn to become surprised, “I told you, I'm the fox. None of us is a lamb. Not Sasuke, not me. We don’t share a predator- prey dynamic.”

“So you mean to tell me that your boy who is skinning me alive with his eyes, standing behind you like a loyal dog, is not the wolf who wants nothing but to devour the lamb that is you? Why do you think he is sending venomous glares at me?”

Kabuto’s words were getting on my nerves. However, I was not able to comprehend what he was trying to say. 

_Why would Sasuke want to devour me? Yes, there were moments when Sasuke’s lips lingered on my skin for a little while after he planted kisses on my cheeks, but that can’t be considered as eating me up. Why would Kabuto think such a weird thing? I am not a lamb either. Also, the whole school knows by now how Sasuke hates people who randomly tries to spend time with me out of nowhere._

“Your words are making absolutely no sense. Stop calling him dog and wolf. Sasuke is no such animal”, I replied out of frustration. 

Kabuto did not reply back immediately, he looked like he was studying me intensely. He was trying to decipher something about me. After a while he asked, “So, if Sasuke isn’t your wolf, it is ok for me to ask you out?”

“He isn't my wolf, but he is mine. So, stay away from him. Also, I don't want you to ask me out for anything” I was thinking what probably could be his request.

He loudly stated, “Naru chan, let’s go on a date.”

“No”, I replied without hesitation. I did not want to go out with Kabuto as I already was harbouring a huge crush on someone else. Albeit of, that certain someone else being not interested in me in that manner. This thought was making me bitter. My crush will never reciprocate my feelings. However, that never meant I would consider his proposal.

I could feel Sasuke’s murderous bloodlust from my behind. He never did like people who were randomly trying to ask me out. He did not intervene but I could tell, he was seething.

_Wait, why did he not like it? I guess no one is perfect enough in his eyes to date me. I really don’t care about those people. I would rather date.._

I stopped myself before thinking further, it will never happen. The person I wanted to date badly, would never even consider me as a potential love interest. 

“No need to dismiss me at once Naru chan, think about it please?” 

I replied, “Doesn’t matter how many times you ask me, the answer will never change.”

Kabuto seemed annoyed, “It’s because of him, isn’t it?”

I panicked,“Stop talking”, I did not want Sasuke to find out about my affection through Kabuto. I wanted to muster up my courage and confess to him. I had been trying that for many months, of course I was never successful. What is the best way to tell your best friend that you are head over heels for him?

“Heeeh, Naru chan, are you declining me because you are afraid of leaving Sasuke? ”

_Why would I be afraid of him? Why would I want to leave Sasuke? What is Kabuto talking about?_

I was getting more and more confused, “I have no idea what you are trying to say.”

“Be my boyfriend Naruchan, I will be your knight in shining armour and protect you from that Uchiha asshole. That bastard isn't good enough for you”, Kabuto was closing the distance between us and whispered in a low voice.

I truly wanted to hurt Kabuto for calling Sasuke names. How dare he insinuate that I need protection from Sasuke. Why everybody kept assuming that Sasuke was a horrible person to me? Why can people never see the positive sides of Sasuke? Why does everyone think he had forced me to stay with him? Why were people so ignorant?

I tried to keep my anger under control,“No thanks, I would prefer you leaving me alone. I think it’s you from whom I need protection. I would choose Sasuke over anyday, anytime.”

I was never good at hiding my hatred toward other people. I was certain that Kabuto could feel my distaste toward him.

My rejection was sinking in Kabuto’s mind. Then Kabuto dared to do the unthinkable. He simply hugged me, which left me gobsmacked. 

_Why did I not trust Sasuke when he said Kabuto doesn’t want just to be a friend? Sasuke will be so furious at Kabuto for this hug._

I tried to pull back from the hug without any success as Kabuto was holding me strongly. I wanted to strangle Kabuto to death. Then the situation changed for the worse, Kabuto kissed me on my cheeks.

_This freaking pig dared to kiss me. I will beat the shit out of him for thinking he can do whatever he wants. How dare he!  
_

Never in my life had I felt that much violated. I felt like bugs were crawling inside my bones. Immediately another realization sunk in. I would not get the opportunity to do anything to him first. I almost forgot the intimidating Uchiha who was standing behind us. Sasuke would definitely not let him go unscratched. My Uchiha would never pass the opportunity to torture anyone to death if he gets the slightest idea of some person trying to do something harmful to me or he gets the idea that someone is trying to steal me from him. His trauma from losing his Neko to Sakura had always made him more protective toward me. He had caused too many ruckuses throughout our friendship since we were five because of such situations. I was absolutely sure that the fate of Kabuto will surpass all the previous incidents as it was obvious that I was not happy with Kabuto's action.

And just like that, I sort of understood my family’s fear about Sasuke going overboard to protect me. I was absolutely sure that Kabuto will not see the light of another day. I always was good at understanding Sasuke, he would simply beat the life out of Kabuto or throw him off the rooftop at the first chance Sasuke gets. Because Kabuto had dared to do something that was considered to be the worst crime in Sasuke’s eyes. Kabuto had invaded the personal bubble of Sasuke’s Dobe without Naru’s consent. Moreover, he had the audacity to kiss me. A feeling of dread started to spread throughout my entire body.

_SHIT, SASUKE WILL TRULY KILL HIM._

When was the time I was apprehensive regarding Sasuke’s Uchihaness?

Never. I got random unwanted hugs from my admirers, everyone of them had to suffer dire consequences. To be honest, nobody dared to kiss me like that. Only Sasuke was allowed to plant kisses on my cheeks.

I could only hope that Sasuke will get away with murdering Kabuto. Surprizingly, the death of Kabuto did not scare me, Sasuke killing Kabuto did not scare me either. The more I ran the Kabuto incident in my head, the more I understood that I was afraid wether Sasuke will have to face the consequences of murdering Kabuto. 

_If I was intelligent enough to listen to my family’s warning, there would not have been any murderous situation today. My Sasuke would have been perfectly fin by my side. Why did I not notice his possessiveness over me?  
_

Flashes of memories were flying inside my head about the time when my family had a serious conversation with me regarding the future outcome of our friendship. I wanted to crawl inside a hole remembering how naive I was to think Sasuke will never cause troubles just because his protective urges kicked in.

**Revisiting the Events Regarding Discussion about Uchihas**

**Uzumaki Residence**

**Too Many Years Ago**

I was sitting in our living room with my family. Everyone looked upset and my father was frantically saying something about how I need protection from the Uchihas. I was trying to understand the reason behind my dad's hysterical behavior. Sure, dad liked to be over-dramatic from times to times, but this was different. Because all of my family members were there, sitting with very dejected faces. I did not like the heavy atmosphere, it made me remember the sad time when I broke my ankle by tripping on the stairs. Of course little, stupid me did not know that my family was so tensed because of a certain Uchiha, who had taken an interest in me. 

"We will talk about what happened today at the Uchiha household and try to make you understand the future consequences of it", said my granny.

Thinking about the Uchiha house made me remember Sasuke. It immediately cheered me up a bit. Sasuke was the nicest person I got to meet. He agreed to let me become the fox for our game, which had conquered my heart. Then he listened to all of my random talking and he was not irritated for once. He also agreed with me about people being jerks for considering me annoying. I considered lots of people my friend, they love me a lot too. However, all of them were irritated by my nonstop chatting at different points. So, Sasuke was different. He also became mine. We had a deal, we are each other’s. Thinking about Sasuke was putting a smile on my face.

I was drawn out of my thoughts by my father. My dad started with a very dramatic voice, "Listen Naruto, when an Uchiha says the word mine, you should always run in the opposite direction; never hesitate, never look behind. Run as fast you can, run as far as you can. So from now on you will try your best to run away from Sasuke Uchiha."

He said all those things in a manner like those words were self explanatory. Well, they were not. I could not fathom his urgency and fear behind those words regarding Sasuke. Though now I think that I should have paid more attention to the initial warning my father had thrown in my way. 

Yes, my dad's warning was not very convincing at that moment. Moreover, my father can never be trusted with the Uchihas. His opinion regarding them would fluctuate from the best to the worst depending on which Uchiha we are discussing. He absolutely adored itachi ni, my dad would sing praises of Itachi ni whenever someone asked him anything about the Uchihas. Somehow, my dad would always manage to lead the conversation into talking about Itachi ni. Meanwhile he loathed Obito ni chan, he kept referring to Obito ni as the ‘devil reincarnation’ all the times. Though his opinion regarding Obito ni changed a lot toward betterment with the time, still my father could not be trusted. Also, he was not showing any logic behind why should run away from Sasuke.

Another fact was, I was only a tiny human being who was ecstatically thinking ‘ _yei, I found my best friend today'_. But I should have understood better, where was my sixth sense when I needed it the most?

My father was trying his best to scare the 5 years old me about Sasuke.

“Do you understand Naruto? Just run, never dare to look back. Run until you are out of his sight”, my dad continued. 

“Minato, you aren’t helping, you will scare Naruto”, chastised my mom.

“That was the idea. He should be scared of the Uchiha brat”, my father frantically replied. “Everyone should be afraid of the Uchihas. Naruto too.”

“Will that be fair to either of Naruto or Sasuke? Sasuke might turn out to be a good friend of his in the future. It is not ok if we make them miss the opportunity to befriend each other.” My grandpa was trying to be the voice of reason.

“Fine, I will try not to scare him off about the big bad Uchihas. I will just sit idly and wait for the day when that horrible Uchiha makes Naru cry. I will then laugh at you guys for taking the whole situation so lightly”, my father replied grumpily. His unhappiness was prominent in his face.

I did not understand why Uchihas are bad guys. I knew that Fugaku uncle has always been a very dear friend to my dad; I knew about Obito onichan who was a friend of Kakashi ni. I met aunt Mikoto, Itachi ni and Sasuke that day; they all seemed nice. Especially my Sasuke; he had been listening to all the random stuff that I had been sprouting in his presence. I did not know what came over to me, I was pouring every information about me in his ears. He did not even look like a person to appreciate this type of chit chat for crying out loud. Thinking about Sasuke always makes me happy, except for the times when I was hurt because of him. 

My mom said kindly, “To have an Uchiha as a friend by your side is a blessing. Uchihas have numerous acquaintances due to their business associations. They rarely trust people but when they do, they do it with all their might. However, they consider a very few people from them to be their trusted friends. There are even fewer people among the trusted that an Uchiha can consider being theirs; usually they let the person know by specifically requesting them to be theirs when such a situation arises. When the second person accepts the proposal, there is no going back. The Uchihas start to become extremely protective and possessive of the person, which sometimes does not lead to good things”, my mom explained to me.

For some reason my dad had a acrid expression on his face as if he had sucked a sour lemon as my mom was explaining things to me, "Sometimes? What do you mean by sometimes? It always causes catastrophy."

I could see the vein on my mom's forhead to pop up,"Please, stop describing it in ways Naru won't be able to understand."

I asked before my father could reply, "What is possessiveness? I understand protectiveness, grandpa always protects me when I fail to do something. You also protect me from being sad and angry”, I sated like a wise scholar. 

_How bad these things could be?_

Little me thought about it, who had zero idea about Uchihaness. Of course later in my life I understood why these two traits in an Uchiha can trigger some very unfortunate events.

No scratch that out, that was an understatement.

My own Uchiha would never let anyone get close to ‘his Neko' because of the sheer amount of possessiveness.

Do not take me wrong. Sasuke undoubtedly, is the best person one can ask as a friend. He always has been taking care of me, always there to cheer me up whenever I am feeling down, he is always listening to my random enthusiastic explanation about most weird things. He has always been very kind to me. I can make a huge list going on and on about Sasuke's amazing sides as a dear friend. He was genuinely a good friend to my other friends too. He helped Hinata to get over her insecurities, helped Ino to get together with Shikamaru, he indulged Lee's inconvenient request to spar youthfully.

However, he can be a little too much when I am concerned. It was just sometimes I got the feeling that he wanted to cause harm to people when anyone wanted to hog my time. To put it simply, he did not like people when they were trying to get my attention. It was confusing for me, because he had no problems when I wanted to spend time with anyone. He simply abhorred the other way around situation. My family has been thinking that it is Uchiha possessiveness, but I tried to tell myself that he was just being protective of his best friend. 

At the beginning, I never actually understood why my close friends would nervously glance at Sasuke when they wanted to ask me to join them to do something fun. Why was everyone always on edge when we planned to do anything in a group? Why the entire female race was too afraid to become my friend? Why it was a given fact that you can always find Sasuke looming over Naruto? Why was there a popular saying that the easiest way to get Uchiha Sasuke’s attention is through staring at Naruto for a little bit longer than normal?

I also never understood Sasuke's desire to let everyone know that I am his Naruto, which started from the very beginning of our friendship. I never actually knew what the promise of ‘to be each other’s’ means for an Uchiha. Hence, the obliviousness from my part. I should not have doubted my father when he said “Naru, you are just blindly following Sasuke into something that you do not understand.”

Who expects a 5 years old little boy to understand that Uchihas never share the affection of someone they consider to be their’s? I realized later that Sasuke Uchiha simply does not like to share my time, let alone my affection with anyone else.

Why would he randomly get irritated because some person decided to get a little friendly with me? Why he was out for blood when someone said or did anything to hurt me. If I remember correctly, Mizuki sensei had to resign because Sasuke thought he was being rude about me. Sasuke was only five when he pulled the strings to make Mizuki cry. The guy apologized to me while tears were streaming down his face. It was hilarious as he acted like the crybaby he always had accused me to be. However, I still think that was a little too much of a punishment.

Over the course of our friendship, I would confront him whenever I felt something was off about Sasuke’s behavior or I thought he had done something wrong. I would always come forward straightly and would have heart to heart conversation with him about it. The problem was, Sasuke had never lied to me in his whole life. He would always give me the honest reply. He would always explain why he did certain things to ‘protect' me. The gullible me would always listen to those excuses and wonder how I could get so lucky to have such a good friend by my side. But that was it, I never really felt like stopping him from his antics. My inner self always questioned the most unnecessary things. I should have been more focused on why Sasuke was hell bent on protecting me. Hell, I did not even need protection. I can beat people up on my own, I can take care of the bullies too. Only time I need saving was when my mom tries to cut down my instant ramen uptake. She takes away my whole ramen stash, how can my sweet mom be so cruel? She says it’s for my health, Sasuke becomes completely a traitor in such moments and agrees with my mom. It infuriates me to think the only time I need Sasuke to be supportive, he teams up with my mom. Though he would cook chicken ramen for me as compensation, I still feel betrayed.

No matter how frustrated I was with the whole protectiveness situation when it was not required at all (and lack of it during the only time I need it), I never tried to forbid Sasuke from doing so. I never felt the urge to restrain or stop him. When I tried to think why I did not mind Sasuke’s suspicious actions, I understood how significant his actions were to me. His certain actions (questionable) regarding me keeps making me feel like I am very special in his life.

Why did I need to be reminded that I am special to him?

The answer is as simple as the question. I am very insecure person when it comes to my friends. I have the tendency to infuriate them with the silliest thing possible. My self-doubt regarding my worth as a friend is not something I am very proud of. I might be a very hyperactive person with myriad of positive emotions, but I was very insecure about my position in Sasuke’s life. It would be weird for me to imagine a life where Naruto does not know his Sasuke. We were that much inseparable.

My granny replied to my question, "When you want something only to yourself, don't want to share it with other people; this extreme tendency to keep the things you cherish only to yourself can be called possessiveness. Uchihas are extremely possessive by born. They are generally possessive toward every single thing that they have in their life. However, when they have the sense to have anyone as their; they just go overboard.”

I still could not comprehend how the possessiveness can be bad. Till that point of explanation, everything sounded pretty normal to me. I questioned, “Why is possessiveness is bad? I don’t think my Sasuke is a bad person.”

“The youngest Uchiha is already in my innocent baby’s head, he keeps referring to Sasuke as HIS!!” my dad was on the verge of 2nd round of hysteria. 

My mom said calmly, “Sasuke kun will always take care of you; will never let any harm come toward you too. He will always try to make you happy. Every person that even wants to befriend you will have to prove their intention to Sasuke kun first before they even approach you.”

I replied, “That sounds great, so why do you have long faces?”

Granny replied, “Your dad is just worried that Sasuke kun will a bit different than your other friends.”

I could see my family fidgeting and trying to walk on the egg shell. It really was difficult for them to explain what they were so unsettled about.

Grandpa said, “An Uchiha can be so protective and possessive that at a point people can feel caged. You might feel like Sasuke is making your life decisions for you. He never lets you do things in your own way. This is not really healthy.”

I assure you, it never happened; I never felt like that. Sasuke never ever forced me to do anything except for studying. I also never had felt caged. Because Sasuke would honestly confess everything he has done and why he did that. I never had the heart to get mad at him for his candid nature.

Young I said confusedly, “You make my decisions, so why is it bad when Sasuke tries to do so? 

“Because adults make decisions for their younglings, Sasuke is too young to decide something independently”, replied mom rubbing her forehead. She was really worried. 

“You have never stopped me from befriending anyone, but now you are not encouraging Sasuke’s friendship. Why? It was bugging me a lot. Poor, little me did forget that parents know the best. 

Grandpa said, “Because we think he might cause troubles in future.”

“Father that’s sugarcoated. Naru I don’t think Sasuke will be a good friend to you. So, you won’t be his friend from now on”, my dad sounded really angry. Actually my father was never happy with our friendship, he always kept warning me about what Sasuke did to other people. I had a hunch that my dad was keeping close tab on Sasuke’s activity as he would ambush me randomly and start his lecturing session with, “See what your Uchiha has done this time.”

Eventually I was proven right about my father’s stalking, it was another funny incidence in Uzumaki household. I am really glad that my father did not find out about everything, or else it would have been impossible to convince my whole family why Sasuke is absolutely harmless toward me. After my entire family confronted my dad regarding his stalking, he kept defending him by telling me that I lack self preservation instinct as I disagree to acknowledge the fact that Sasuke as a threat to me (Sasuke never is, why does my father not give up?). He only stopped when granny threatened him to kick out of the house.

It was rather a weird situation, I was never afraid of Sasuke. There were so many times, so many people who had invested huge amount of time try to convince me that Sasuke will cause me pain. It never really worked against me. Even the cumulative effort from my family to insert some fears about Uchihas in my mind had failed miserably. Somehow young, naive Naru’s instinct was telling him to trust Sasuke and he did.

“You are trying to stop it because you think he will not be a good friend, which I can say is not true. So how is that any different when my Sasuke thinks that a person won’t be my good friend and tries to stop it? I don’t see difference”, instinct driven naive me asked. 

“I keep telling you, Uchiha brat has corrupted Naruto, my sweet baby is arguing with me. He never did that before. He never hurt papa before.” My father was wailing.

Grandpa muttered softly, “He kept calling you asshole since you missed his birthday 1 year ago. Stop trying to accuse that my grandson is innocent.”

Grandpa thought I did not hear that but it reached my ears. To be honest I did not know what that word meant, I saw it on TV and applied on my father when I was angry. He cried do loudly when I called him that. It was very entertaining to watch.

Our conversation prolonged, my grandparents and parents kept telling me the children’s version of why Uchihas should not be a friend. Needless to say they failed to make me understand why future Uchiha Sasuke can possibly be a threat to my future self.

My mom at last dismissed me, “Ok Naruto, why don’t you go upstairs, remember the story about a nine tailed fox you wanted? I brought it for you and it is resting beside your bed-stand. Why don’t you go forward and look into it?”

The fox story was more than enough to distract me from all the stuff my family had been spewing since I came back from the Uchiha’s. I went back to my room and the discussion ended there. My parent tried their best to warn me. They could have done a better job if they just said that Sasuke will never be satisfied only with my friendship. Also friend Uchihas are tolerable but lover Uchihas are psychopaths (not my Sasuke) with insane level of protectiveness and possessiveness. Well they exactly could not just say these things to 5 years old so I can blame neither party for not foreseeing what Sasuke will do in the future. He was a very good friend; what I did not understand was why he was so possessive of me in our later years. I did not understand up to a certain point that the possessiveness was there because I was Sasuke’s lover. It took me too many years to realize the truth. I was dating him without even knowing.

**End of POV**

After Naruto left, the Uzumakis started another round of discussion. Kushina said, “You know what? It doesn’t matter. Naruto is our son. If he decides to be with Sasuke kun, then I’m going to support his decision.” 

“How can you be as cool as a cucumber even in this situation Kushina? I met Fugaku when I was in school and he has always been very protective of me. Whenever I wanted someone new in my life, Fugaku would always make sure they do not have any bad intention toward me. Sometimes things got out control and he did things to protect me, which could be barely considered legal. I wasn’t leading a free life with him around me; problem is I could not end my friendship because he has always been the best friend who had my well being in their head. I understood that he was trying to protect me but still I was hurt as I felt like I needed his approval for everything. I felt like I did not have a choice as I could not befriend anyone I wanted”, Minato complained.

"Ok now you are just blowing everything out of proportion. We all know why Uchiha possessiveness is considered madness; you are not seeing things from that perspective. You are just scared of the whole Obito whirlwind regarding Kakashi. You didn’t even know Fugaku was manipulating people around you for your own sake because you always were caught up in bad influences", Jiraiya replied in a stern voice.

"It was not that bad father!!!"

“Do you want me to describe them chronologically?” 

“No, please. Those embarrassing days are behind me.”

“You wrote swear words at your school notice board when you were only 6 because you had to prove that you are not a whinny kid to your best friend of that time. You even went through the trouble to bring a stool so that you could reach the board.” 

“Father that was one time and Naruto had already used his bad word at 4. So, I can get a pass for that one.”

“Don’t use our son to get out of a sensible conversation ever again. You threw toilet water dipped shoes at our teacher because your so called friends convinced you to do that”, Kushina was beyond angry. 

“I might have made some mistakes about choosing whom to befriend-

“One of you friend supplied drugs to you, one tried to turn you against us, one tried to kill you because you were my child Minato. All of these events happened because you thought those vermin were good friends of yours. You stopped with those pests when Fugaku started to intervene,” Tsunade was furious. 

"Mother, I am sorry.” Minato was truly ashamed of his younger self.

“Can we not fight when there is a kid at home? Minato, we all understand that your fear is not about a friend Uchiha, it’s rather when a lover Uchiha is of concern. You are not afraid of Uchiha possessiveness because of Fugaku, it’s Obito that ignited your fear. I understand that you are traumatized with the events that Obito has conducted to get to Kakashi. But Obito never dared to hurt him. So, if Sasuke kun wants friendship that is ok; if he wants to be Naruto’s boyfriend that is ok too. Because I know that boy will never hurt Naru”, Kushina burked in frustration.

“Having an Uchiha lover is a double edged sword that can turn against anyone at any moment. The entire Uchiha clan will stand against us if Sasuke wishes so because he thinks he needs to protect Naruto”, Minato’s angry voice was resonating throughout the living room.

“But not against Naruto, the boy will always stay with Naru. As we already understood that Sasuke already considers Naruto as his; and somehow our son thinks the same. So, set your head straight, we are not stopping them from being friends. We will rather help them both to maintain a nice relationship with each other. Naru will have all of us with him, no matter what.”

“Also don’t forget that the entire Uchiha clan will help Sasuke to make Naruto his, so that portion is already out of our hands. Why not we all stop being dramatic and try to be supportive”, said Tsunade.

Minato cried in frustration, “My poor baby.”

“When I said my last sentence, it was specially for you to stop your bullshit Minato”, Tsunade deadpanned. Minato went back to sulking. 

**Uchiha Residence**

**Sasuke’s POV**

I could not just stay away from my Naruto, I needed to spend every moment of my life with him. For that, first I needed to know in which academy my adorable cat was studying so that I can join him. I went to my father to with is query. He confirmed that Naruto was a student of Konoha Academy for younglings. 

**“I will join him tomorrow. Father please ensure my entrance in the academy.”** I knew that nobody can deny the Uchihas.

My mom looked really amused, “My my, you already are acting so grown up Sasuke kun.”

**“I already am grown up mom. I am 5 years old and I have one Naruto to take care of. I can’t look after him if I’m not mature enough. I will have to make sure that Naruto stays mine too.”**

_I have to make sure nobody can steal my Nekochan again. I have mourned enough for the first time I lost him. Losing him for second time is not an option. Naruto is in fact became dearer to me than my stolen plushy._

Father asked, “Do you have any plan how to do that?”

**“I do.”**

“That is-?” my mom asked.

**“It’s really simple. I will just Marry Naruto to make him truly mine.”**

My parents were dumbfounded. My father recovered from the shock first. “And please tell us who gave you the idea?”

 **“Shisui ni”,** I replied without missing a beat.

When I was leaving the room, I heard my father’s frustrated scream, “THAT IS EXACTLY WHY I DIDN’T WANT HIS OPINION TODAY. HE DIDN’T NEED TO PUT IDEAS IN SASUKE’S HEAD.”

_`I guess the marriage have to wait if my father reacts so violently against the idea.´_

Later I understood father was not against the idea. He was pissed off because Shisui ni was the one to plant the idea in my head. Father’s hatred toward Shisui ni was nothing new. 

**Konoha Academy for Younglings**

Naruto always had a tendency to make everyone his friend, so he was more or less in a good term with other student. After the day of Uchiha incident (aka his first Uchiha event), he was as usually sitting on class and was trying to plan how can he meet his Sasuke for another time. He wanted to play with him again and somehow felt sad as Naruto did not know when he can do that again; he was trying to devise a plan. 

_May be I will just request my dad today to visit Sasuke? Yah that sounds good._

His favorite Iruka sensei was their homeroom teacher. Iruka entered the class and started by roll calling; after it was done he started to describe something about some new kid joining in the academy. Naruto thought their academy never accepted transfer students in such late months of academic year. Such event was unheard of happening.

However, he barely paid attention as he was not really interested about it. He would rather sketch than listening to the news of some new kid joining them. He was sketching down a cute fox that now was playing with Sasuke.

Iruka sensei was saying, “Uchiha will start class with us from today. Introduce yourself.”

_Wait, Uchiha? I can ask this one if he knows my Sasuke._

Naruto raised his eyes from the sketch only to see Sasuke; he was staring at Naruto intently. Naruto could feel a wide smile decorating his face; his cheeks were stretching until it hurt because of that.

 _He is here. My Sasuke is here._ _How is that even possible?_

 **“I’m Uchiha Sasuke, Please take care of me”,** Sasuke was not known for using too many words.

“You can take the seat beside Shino kun”, Iruka instructed Sasuke after he was done with his brief self introduction.

**“I want to sit down with Naruto”** , Sasuke’s stoic reply.

Iruka sensei smiled kindly at Sasuke,“He doesn't have any free seat beside him Sasuke kun.”

Sasuke immediately replied to Iruka sensei,“ **Replace the girl beside him and let me sit down with my Naruto"**

There was no visible indication but Naruto’s intuition told him that Sasuke was getting angry. Naruto had no idea that he already was so capable of reading the face of Sasuke, which did not show any change in features when Sasuke's emotions change.

“As a student of mine, you will have to learn proper manner Sasuke kun”, Iruka reminded Sasuke politely.

_`I can play a pity card to make the teacher agree. He looks gullible enough to believe sentimental shit.´_

Sasuke said with a face of anguish, **"What I meant to say is this is my first day at any kind of school. I was homeschooled before due to my fragile health condition. My Naruto over there is my best friend, so I was hoping that sitting down beside him will make me more comfortable. I am sorry sensei for coming out as rude. I will understand if you instruct me to seat down anywhere but beside Naruto."**

It was the first time Naruto heard him saying so many sentences at a time.

Sasuke had manipulated the sweetest teacher of the academy within first five minutes just to sit by Naruto’s side. Naruto had no way to known back then that this boy would do anything to achieve his goals.

The Uchiha did not go unnoticed though. Shikamaru had been observing Sasuke from the very beginning. When Sasuke entered the room, immediately his eyes landed on Naruto and Sasuke’s features lightened up for few moments. Then the young boy entered his salient brooding mode, eyes never leaving Naruto. Shikamaru always knew a trouble when he saw one, it was a gift of Nara clan. They can smell them. To him, Sasuke’s behavior was representing a stoic boy who was affectionate toward Naruto.

Shika was thinking if Naruto ever said anything about any Uchiha friend. Naruto was always known for his talkative nature but he could not remember any such conversation. Therefore, he became curious about Sasuke’s relationship with Naruto. Then Sasuke sort of forced the argument with Iruka sensei to sit with Naruto, which surprised him.

Shikamaru tsked, “Troublesome.”

Naruto could hear Shika complaining how troublesome the Uchiha will be in future. Naruto planned to ask Shika what he meant in the lunch break.

Meanwhile he threw a paranoid fit inside his head.

_Is my Sasuke ok? Fragile health? Why did I not notice his health condition yesterday? He looked ok though, but what if he is not ok? I need to ask him._

Iruka replied to Sasuke, “Of course Sasuke kun, you can sit with Naruto. Hinata please move a row and sit down with Shino kun. Sasuke kun, if you need any help with the study, ask anyone; everyone is helpful.”

**“Thanks a lot sensei for understanding.”**

Naruto wondered, ‘ _Has Sasuke been this polite yesterday? I don’t think so._ ’

Little Naru did not know that Uchihas will do everything if it means they can succeed.

Hinata removed her stuff to move over. Sasuke came toward Naruto's seat and half hugged him from the side. Naruto returned the gesture with equal enthusiasm.

Naruto said with his toothy grin,“I wanted to see you as soon as possible.”

_Naru wanted to see me!! The feeling is mutual Naru. Why is my Neko so adorable? He is so precious! I should tell him how much excited I was about today. How I decided to join the school just because I will have more opportunities to spend time with Naruto. How I started to think about all the ways I can take care of him. I should tell him everything._

All came out was, **“Hn.”**

Sasuke wanted to crawl inside the desk and hide there.

_Can I not have a simple, sweet conversation with my Neko? Why do I keep replying by saying hn? That makes me sound so dumb. Angghhh……_

_May be I can request father to pull the strings to include the word in the official dictionary with a nice meaning?_

Sasuke was again pulled out of his frantic mental state by Naruto, “Are you ok? You said you have health condition.” Naruto asked in a concerned voice.

_Oh no, how do I tell my neko that I lied to sit down beside him? I was homeschooled because I despise schools in general. Will Naru get mad if I tell him the truth? Mom said lying is never ok but yesterday ni chan said that it is ok as long as I get something out of the lie. Will Naru understand? Will he still be mine once he knows that I can lie just to be with him? Should I lie to him too? No, I don’t want to hurt him by lying more._

Afraid Sasuke said, “ **I just wanted to sit with you. So, I lied about my health. Though if I were to sit down somewhere else, I would have been really uncomfortable. I don’t like school. ”**

Sasuke was not sure if he would be forgiven with such lame excuse. However, Naruto being his joyous self only paid attention to the part that Sasuke wanted to sit down beside him.

“Oh, you wanted to sit with me! Then it’s ok. You can do that every day.”

Naruto assured Sasuke without him knowing that there will be many future circumstances where Sasuke would confess his wrongdoings to Naruto and he would forgive him without over thinking them. It was the first of many incidents where Sasuke was being an ‘Uchiha’ because of his Dobe.

**"Thanks Nekochan."**

_I knew when I wanted to made mine. You truly are the most suited Neko I can ask for Naru chan. Even though you don't know how much your words mean to me, I will make sure to let you know Naru. Even if you did not agree to sit adjacent to me for the rest of our academic days, I would have found a way out to do so. Because, I promised myself to make you mine. There is no way I will let to escape after I managed to get you back after so many days. I am never letting you run away from me Naru._

Sasuke whispered in a low voice to get an assurance of his claim over Naruto, **"You are mine, right Naru?"**

Gullible Naruto replied with his pure smile, "Just like you are mine Sasuke."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do this thing I always wished my favourite author will do. That is to ask if anyone wants to read any particular things in future chapter? Don't hesitate to let me know. May be I will be able to adjust the plot to fit in your suggested scenario. No promises though.


End file.
